Sentimientos
by Yoshiki-kun
Summary: ¿Desde cuándo es tan difícil decirte que me gustas? ¿Por qué las palabras se quedan en mi garganta sin poder salir? SasuxNaru Capítulo único...por cierto...está fumadísimo XD reviews onegai nwn!


**_T-T buh!!!xD tenía un extraño deseo de escribir un fic súper bobo oOo de esos que te quedas con cara de...WTF? XD no sé si ya hayan leído uno casi igual, lo más probable es que sí...o-o pero yo no recuerdo ;w;!!!En fin..o-o es demasiado gay xD eso de los cerezos me quedó fumadísimo...pero de cualquier manera me gustó esta mutación de fic x.x!!!_**

**_Los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto...y se lo dedico con todo mi amorsh a mi Narutín, espero que te guste mi niñito kawaii nwn!!!_**

**_Disfrútenlo y no hagan caso a las faltas de ortografía XD!!_**

* * *

¿Desdé cuando empecé a sentir esto...? No lo sé...pero duele, y mucho...

Siempre fui quien terminaba sus misiones con éxito, quien podía hacer lo que quisiera y lo hacía bien, quien contestaba todas las pruebas sin un sólo error...en pocas palabras, era el nuevo ninja prodigio de Konoha, pero traicioné todo aquello que me hizo crecer, traicioné a mis amigos, me traicioné a mi mismo. Se supone que debo tener valor, después de todo ahora tengo "poder"...pero me estoy portando como un niño indefenso...o podría ser que no he cambiado nada y sigo siendo el chico mimado al que todas la chicas perseguían, el que tuvo miedo en el examen chuunin y tuvo que ser defendido. Defendido por la persona que ahora está frente a mi, por él...quien me regresó al lugar al que temía volver algún día...

No ha pasado una semana desde que me regresaron a Konoha. Durante todo el tiempo que estuve lejos no dejaba de pensar en esa persona, en que su sonrisa era lo que realmente me daba fuerza para seguir adelante, y lo admito, llegué a tenerle envidia pero también admiré su fuerza de voluntad, yo, quien nací entre una familia privilegiada, quedé como un completo inútil ante él, nunca se dejó vencer...y mi envidia y admiración no se han esfumado...siguen ahí...sin embargo, ahora no son sólo esas cosas...siento en mi interior algo que yo creía ya extinto.

Y ese sentimiendo que volvió a mi es lo que me hace sentirme nervioso al estar yo a su lado...por eso estamos aquí, alejados de toda la gente de la villa, los dos completamente solos, seguros. Las palabras se quedan atoradas en mi garganta, siento un nudo que parece imposible de disipar, sé que estoy haciendo el ridículo, pero no importa...porque, si fui capaz de ganarme el título de el mejor ninja de la aldea, debo de haber conservado algo de eso, puede que pierda mi dignidad si es que me queda un poco, sé que corro el riesgo de perderle...soy consiente de todo lo que puede pasar.

Por fin él rompe el silencio tan insoportable que se había creado, aunque esto me acerca cada vez más a mi condena...

-**Sasuke-teme, acaso te haz quedado mudo, ttebayo...?-**Me habla con seriedad, sé que ya se ha desesperado, yo le he dicho que tenía que hablar seriamente con él y no he dicho nada en los últimos 15 minutos.

-**Naruto...-**esta situación es tan incómoda...comienzo a sentir naúseas...-**dobe...yo...**-¿Desde cuándo es tan difícil expresar este sentimiento?¿Desde cuándo me es imposible decirle lo que siento?

-**Baka, si sólo me trajiste aquí para balbucear me hubieras llevado a Ichiraku**-eso lo dijo en tono de broma, y una sonrisita se dibujó en sus labios...él sí seguía siendo el mismo de siempre...

-**Mira...no pienso repetirlo, así que pon mucha atención dobe**-hablé demasiado rápido...creo que no me entendió...entonces menos entenderá lo que le diré a continuación...-**Na...naruto..**-me estoy portando como Hinata...qué pena-**creo que tu...me...gustas...**-no sé qué pasó después...acaso hubo una tormenta? o un viento fuertísimo se llevó todo...? No, no fue así, sólo que me quedé parado como idiota, esperando una respuesta que pensé que nunca llegaría, le miraba directamente a los ojos y sólo veía mi angustiado reflejo en ellos, era como si estuviera mirando el cielo y mi reflejo estuviera allí...él estaba atónito y yo sólo podía observarlo sin apartar mi mirada de la suya, como si de dos enamorados de toda la vida se tratase...pareciera que el tiempo se ha detenido para nosotros dos , los pétalos de cerezo caían sin parar a nuestro alrededor, todo parecía estar en movimiento, menos nosotros, ni siquiera parpadeabamos...cielos...si no reacciona en 10 segundos me iré corriendo a no sé donde hasta que me haga anciano para que nadie me reconozca...abre un poco la boca..acaso va adecir algo?

-**Ya lo sabía, dattebayo!!!**-se acercó a mi y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, después me habló en un tono bastante provocativo, algo que me hizo sonrojar bastante...sigo muriéndome de pena...-**no eres lo suficientemente discreto, lo sabías...Sasu?**

¿Me ha llamado Sasu¿Me ha dicho que soy obvio? Bueno...no importa, al menos no me ha rechazado...por el momento. Se separó de mi y tomó mis manos, el contacto de sus manos con las mías es algo que nunca había sentido...me gusta cómo se siente...y parece que va a volver a hablar de nuevo...

-**Sasuke, el sueño de toda chica es...estar en esta situación contigo...por qué me haz dado a mi la oportunidad, y no a Sakura-chan o alguna otra chica?**-él también se había sonrojado, nunca lo había visto tan de cerca, y menos me había fijado en lo tierno que se veía.

-**Porque a mi no me gusta ninguna de ellas, para mi ellas no son nada más compañeras...-**me siento tan tonto diciéndole estas cosas a Naruto...

-**Entonces...-**me abrazó y sentí como su respiración se estrellaba contra mi pecho, esa tibia respiración traspasaba la tela de mi playera y me dejaba un cosquilleo por toda la piel, mis brazos se movieron solos y rodearon su espalda, sentí una extraña sensación por todo el cuerpo, una extraña calma se apoderó de mi y no pude evitar sonreír, alcancé a oír una risilla de su parte, y también oí su voz, hablando muy por lo bajo...-**tu también me gustas...Sasu...**

**Owari**

* * *

** _No me maten xD tenía flojera y quería sacar mi estress pre-escolar (?) XD y esto fue lo que salió de mi cabecitah .w. espero que les haya gustado :3_**

**_Reviews? X3_**


End file.
